criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Parinaita’s Only Heroes... Broken!
Parinaita’s Only Heroes... Broken! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty third case of the season as well the forty third case overall. It is featured as the fifth and final case set in the Back in Parinaita district of Parinaita. Plot After waking up from being drugged, which happened in their last investigation, Expaei and the player found the keys and unlocked themselves from their handcuffs and padlock. They then headed upstairs and found the lifeless body of former police partner, Henry Jolipop. They started their investigation and questioned the police profiler, Rupert Johnson, He told them to talk to Samuel for an update. so they questioned their chief, Samuel Goldlane. They then filed 3 more suspects. Police partner, Kia Longfoot, the commissioner of the police, James Ramless, and also the gem expert, James Crane. They questioned them all and then got the result from the lab, before Duncan mentioned that he had a theory about the murder. They asked police Coroner about his theory, but didn't make him a suspect, just yet. They then recapped the case, so far and then a strange box fell on Expaei's head, written by the Predictor and Time, which told them to hurry up before they got bored and murdered another police member! After getting this threat from the Predictor and Time, Duncan came in and said that he found out that the killer also drank whisky, but that he only found it after Expaei and the player had gone. He also reported seeing weird things in the tech expert's room. They went to the room and found out that their tech expert, Jessica Darwin, was alive again and somehow got out of purgatory. They found her in the basement and questioned her and then questioned 3 other suspects, which known motives. They then recapped in the meeting room and heard Time tell them time is up and suddenly they heard a shoot and Samuel's screams and then another body drop to the floor. After hearing the gun shoot, they soon found the body of their chief, Samuel Goldlane, dead of a bullet wound. They quickly investigated every lead and found all the evidence they needed to arrest Duncan Fullmen for the murder of Henry Jolipop and Samuel Goldlane. They quickly found Duncan and stopped him from moving and questioned him about murdering Henry and Samuel. Duncan refused to believe anything and said that he had helped them to get to the Predictor and it would be stupid for him to lie, After revealing all the evidence, Duncan gave him and explains that Henry and Samuel had both learned that he was the predictor, and a child of Purgatory, and they also knew who Time was as well. He also admitted giving The Red Painting to the church to keep safe. Expaei then realised Duncan was behind his boyfriend's murder and he tried to grab Duncan, before Duncan revealed that he hand wasn't really cursed and had the powers for him to go anywhere, after the witch gave his great-grandfather to travel anywhere in space and time. He then made the lights go off and on, to trick Expaei's eyes and suddenly, He was gone! Nowhere to be seen. After a bit of wondering what just happened. Expaei and the player heard some gunshots coming from the meeting room. They went there to find all their team murdered, apart from one person. Expaei then heard a snap and pulled out his gun and demanded for the person to come out. Kia then came out and laughed at the team's dead bodies. She then revealed that she was time all along. She then pointed the gun at Expaei and laughs more, but when Expaei mentioned that she was trapped in the building. Kia just turned to the player and putted the gun at them, wishing them both a final goodbye, she shot the bullet right at the player and made her escape, the player's fate unknown! After the player closed their eyes, after being shot at, they didn't feel their death happen, so they opened their eyes and saw the bullet, inches away from them and Expaei started to question what happened but told the player to go to the basement, which they did. Expaei was still questioning the bullet stopping, when a man came out of nowhere and revealed that he had saved them, a man they found out was named Edward Del Lobo, They questioned the man, after he said that he knew where Duncan and Kia were. They then found out that they were in purgatory and that the needed a crystal and the children of purgatory's item. They first went to find the crystal, which they did in the bin. Edward analysed it and told them the risks and dangers of purgatory. Expaei and the player agreed to the risk and revealed that they needed to do it. They then found the items of the Children of Purgatory. Edward and the player then talked about their adventures together and wanted to make sure that they got everything tight, laughing along the way, before agreeing to finish the madness. They told Edward that they were ready and Edward told them what to do, after 10 seconds, the crystal started glowing and the player and Expaei touched it and were teleported through a colourful tunnel. After a while of traveling to Purgatory, they made it and looked at the land, a dry and red land awaited them. After Expaei and the player split up, to find a way in, Expaei and the player found a door with a riddle, "What am I? I have a heart of an angel but am also a demon, ready to kill!", They solved it by putting Charlie's half angel, half demon figure in the door. They then stabbed a heart with Death's dagger and then placed Duncan's book and Kia's clock in the door, before it opens fully, revealing darkness in their way. They then found the emperor's eye lighting up and they pointed it at the darkness. They looked at each other one last time and headed in. Not knowing if they would make it out alive or if the monsters would find them. But with one goal, find and end the madness Duncan and Kia did on the timelines once and for all! Summary Victim *'Henry Jolipop' (Found smashed in the head in the police meeting room) *'Samuel Goldlane' (Found murdered in his office from a gunshot wound) Murder weapon *'Bloody Mirror' (Henry's murder weapon) *'Samuel's gun' (Samuel's murder weapon) Killer *'Duncan Fullmen' Suspects Rupert_Johnson_suspect_final_complete.png|Rupert Johnson Samuel_Goldlane_suspect_final_complete.png|Samuel Goldlane Kia_Longfoot_suspect_complete_final.png|Kia Longfoot James_Crane_suspect_final_complete.png|James Crane James_Ramless_suspect_complete_final.png|James Ramless Duncan_Fullmen_suspect_complete_final.png|Duncan Fullmen Jessica_Darwin_suspect_complete_final.png|Jessica Darwin Quasi-suspects Edward_Del_Lobo_quasi-suspect.png|Edward Del Lobo Expaei_Ties_quasi-suspect_3.png|Expaei Ties Killer's Profile *The killer eats garlic bread. *The killer is a stamp collector. *The killer drinks whisky. *The killer Wears a necktie. *The killer is younger then 35. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Police station basement (Clue: Keys for locks) *Investigate Police station's meeting room (Clues: Victim's body, Bloody mirror, Strange bottle; Victim identified: Henry Jolipop) *Examine Strange bottle (Result: R. Johnson; New suspect: Rupert Johnson) *Question Rupert about the murder (New suspect: Samuel Goldlne) *Ask Samuel what's been happening over the last few hours (Prerequisite: Rupert's interrogation) *Investigate Police station basement again (Clues: Locked cabinet, broken object, Faded cane) *Examine Locked cabinet (Result: Full cabinet) *Examine Full cabinet (Result: Postcard to Canada; New suspect: Kia Longfoot) *Ask Kia if she knew about Henry's murder. *Examine Broken object (Result: J. Ramless's yo yo; New suspct: James Ramless) *Question James Ramless about his yo yo being broken. *Examine Faded Cane (Result: The Gem expert's cane; New suspect: James Crane) *Question James Crane his cane being on a crime scene. *Analyse Bloody Mirror (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer collects stamps) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats garlic bread; New suspect: Duncan Fullmen) *Question Duncan about his theory into the murder. *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Attribute: The killer drinks whisky (Profile Updated: Samuel drinks whisky; New crime scene: Tech Expert's Room) *Investigate Tech Expert's Room (Clues: Locked Tablet, Toy Train Model) *Examine Toy Train Model (Result: Video) *Question James Crane about the threat to the victim (Profile Updated: James C eats Garlic Bread, is a stamp collector and drinks whisky) *Examine Locked tablet (Result: Unlocked tablet) *Analyse tablet (12:00:00; New crime scene: Basement Stairs) *Investigate Basement stairs (Clues: Broken object, Faded arrest paper; New suspect: Jessica Darwin) *Question Jessica about suddenly being alive again (Profile Updated: Jessica eats Garlic bread and collect stamps) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Message to Jolipop) *Question Samuel about the message to the victim (Profile Updated: Samuel eats Garlic bread and collect stamps) *Examine Broken object (Result: Baseball card) *Question Rupert about Henry's message (Profile Updated: Rupert eats Garlic Bread, is a stamp collector and drinks whisky) *Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Chief Goldlane's office (Clues: Victim's body, Samuel's gun) *Examine Fingerprints on gun (Result: Commissioner's fingerprints) *Question the commissioner about having the chief's gun (Profile Updated: James R eats Garlic Bread, is a stamp collector and drinks whisky; Kia eats Garlic Bread, is a stamp collector and drinks whisky) *Analyse Samuel's body (09:00:00; Profile Updated: Duncan eats Garlic Bread, is a stamp collector and drinks whisky) *Question Jessica about being with the victim before he died (Profile Updated: Jessica is a stamp collector *Investigate Technology shelf (Clues: Locked camera, Basket) *Examine locked camera (Result: Faded picture) *Examine Faded Picture (Result: Blurry picture) *Analyse blurry picture (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a Necktie) *Examine Basket (Result: Strange circle object) *Examine Strange circle object (Result: Watery substance) *Analyse Watery substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is younger then 35) *Arrest the killer now! *Move onto The Four Corners of Life (5/5) (1 star) The Four Corners of Life (5/5) *Question the warlock about the location of Duncan and Kia (Available at the beginning of The Four Corners of Life; Reward: 20:000 coins) *Investigate Police station basement (Clue: Bin) *Examine Bin (Result: Crystal) *Analyse crystal (06:00:00) *Investigate Chief's office (Clues: Locked bag) *Examine Locked bag (Result: Children of Purgatory's items) *Speak with Expaei Ties (Reward: Expaei's long coat) *Tell Edward that we're ready (Prerequisite: Expaei's interrogation; Reward: 3x burgers) *Help Expaei with the riddles on the door (Prerequisite: Edward's interrogation) *Move onto the the next case (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the cases in which all suspects are Main characters, apart from Duncan and Expaei, who aren't counted as suspects. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:Back in Parinaita